Saper Chronicles
by gatehappy
Summary: This is my first story, so bear with me.  But all feedback is welcome!  The Saper Chronicles is about a sith named Beil Saper.  I havent gotten into the background too much yet, still working on his history.  Please enjoy the beginning...


-1The hiss of a lightsaber being lit pierced the silence within the metal landing bay. Metal boxes lined the walkway where the two Jedi now stood. Two shuttles at each end blocking off the paths out. "You know that you'll never get away with this! The Jedi will never permit you to carry out your plans!" The Jedi moved in an arching motion circling, feeling the dark side of the force emanating from the other. His hands were white as he squeezed his light saber, trying to fight off the fear. He concentrated on the being covered with the dark side of the force. "I must not fear. Fear is the path to the dark side", he told himself.

"The Jedi will not be able to stop me. The Emperor failed, but that was because he was not strong enough in the force. And by the time the Jedi learn what has happened here, their numbers will have dwindled too much to stop me. Now, enough talk Gomek it is time for you to die." The dark Jedi's hands never moved as his lightsaber hissed into action. The red light illuminating his face, almost blocking out the mellow green glow from Gomek's own lightsaber.

Gomek raised his weapon higher, to a more defensive stance, "Atleast give me the courtesy of your name before we fight."

"My name-" he laughed "is Beil Saper."

Without so much as a muscle twitch Gomek launched at Beil, the blur of his lightsaber buzzing through the air to find its target. A smile twitched across Beil's face as he thought "Typical of a Jedi, not to use the force for anything other than defense. That is their falling." Beil flicked his finger sending Gomek flying backwards through the air. His quick reflexes were all that saved Gomek as he quickly twisted to land on his feet. He stood there a moment wondering what kind of power this dark Jedi possessed if he could do that with a flick. Charging back towards Beil, Gomek sent wave after wave of the force in all directions, trying to keep the dark Jedi off balance for the attack. Crates and shuttles within the landing bay flew in all directions, piling up in the corners or out doors. Closing in he saw another smile cross the lips of Beil. Three feet from his target, Gomek collapsed to his knees, a burning pain filling his head. Within his own mind he heard the voice of Beil laughing, "As I said, you cannot stop me. _You_ cant even _touch_ me. Your life ended when you first lit your saber. I only let you live so that you could understand my power."

As quickly as it had begun, the fight was over. Beil hadn't even used his lightsaber, but then, he never really did, not unless he needed to. In his mind using a lightsaber was just proof of how week one really was. Gomek's lifeless body fell sideways, his head hitting the metal floor of the landing bay with a soft thud. Beil's hand reached out, and the dead Jedi's lightsaber flew into his hand. He placed both of the lightsabers into his robes and turned around.

"How disgusting! These Jedi have no understanding of cleanliness!" Beil closed his eyes feeling the force run through his body. Everything within the landing bay lifted off the floor, righting itself and moving back to its original standing points, silently they all slid to the floor. "Ah, what to do with you . . . " Beil asked himself, "Oh, I know!" He raised his hands, a fire emerging from his palms quickly flew at the body. Within seconds the corpse was completely burned, no chance of recognizing them now.

The dark Jedi moved back towards his shuttle, the black robes he was wearing flowing in the wind from his brisk movements. Touching the force again, the shuttle ramp lowered for Beil and he climbed inside. He sat down at the pilots seat and sighed. There was no one that could compare with him now. He pressed a button and the ramp lifted as the engines came online. Maneuvering himself out of the landing bay Beil brought the ship out of the atmosphere and checked his coordinates. He lowered his hood his face showing for the first time since he set down on this planet. His short cut blonde hair spiked without the weight of the hood, his green eyes piercing the darkness of space. He took great pride in his looks, another sign of the dark side. The computer beeped, notifying him that the coordinates were acceptable. Beil tapped the button, and the stars turned from dots to streaks as he jumped to light-speed.

Hurriedly the Jedi Knight entered the council hall. "Excuse the interruption Masters, but you wished to be notified as soon as anything was known."

Torran Pace looked over from his conversation he was having with another Jedi Master. Torran's robes matched those of the other Masters that were sitting with him. The light tan under-garments with a slightly darker tan robe over top of them. Torran was the only Twi'Lek on the council. Very few Twi'leks even had the ability to feel the force, let alone channel it and become a Jedi Master like himself. His long protrusions behind his ears were draped across the front of his shoulders, his green skin a dramatic contrast from his robes. "Yes, thank you Salek, please what is this news?"

A slight nod fell from the Knight's head, a respectful gesture as he began. "Sirs, news of the happenings on the planet Hor'tel have come in. It appears that we have lost another Jedi Knight. His name was Gomek Postule. As we fear, Beil Saper is responsible. But this time it was worse from what we've gathered. He evidently burned the body after he had killed him."

"That is his signature, Salek. How is that worse?" Torran asked, his voice tired.

"Two things make this battle worse. One: Beil never used his lightsaber. He killed Gomek with the force, though we don't know quite how yet. Two: Somehow he used the force to burn Gomek. The witness said it was almost like force lighting, only with flames instead."

Torran's eyes widened as he felt the alertness of the rest of the Jedi Masters. The force flowing from them all was one of concern. The Jedi Knight flinched, only slightly.

"Salek, control your emotions, and control the force entering you. This you must do before you can become a Master of the force," a short female human said. Salek was visibly shaken by the over-powering emotion of concern from the Masters.

"Thank you Salek, you are excused. The council has much to think about now." Torran looked over to the rest of the council, waiting for Salek to leave. As the door shut, Torran was the first to voice, "What are we to do now? Beil has become quite a nuisance, and now he has learned new force powers that we have never seen before."

The human that had previously spoken stood. "We obviously cannot handle Beil in a one-on-one fight. I think it is about time that we began traveling in groups, and also taking the Knights with us. They cannot begin to defend themselves well enough yet."

"I agree." said Torran, "But I also think that the time has come for the council to change their patterns. We have stood by and watched him kill people too many times. I believe now is the time to take the offense and search for Beil. In groups, we should be able to constrain him long enough to break his bond to the force."

With a nod, the council all agreed. They subdued their emotions as the finished their conversation, setting up the groups that would travel together from now on till Beil had been captured.

Beil closed his eyes, relaxing himself into the Jedi meditation that was used for long trips. As his breathing lessened Beil remembered how he first used the force:

"Come child, it is time to go to the market." The voice of the bothan female woke him as he slept. He slipped out of bed, pulling his tunic over his head and straitening it. The dirt covered his face so bad it was impossible to tell how old he was. But Beil knew he was ten. He knew that today was his birthday, and that the bothans who had adopted him were going to let him pick something out for his birthday. He tied his shoes quickly and ran from the house desperately trying to catch the bothan. Joining beside her he took her hand in his and smiled. It was a glorious day on the tree covered town. He pressed forward, pulling the bothan with him, trying to get to the store sooner. As they edged the corner though, he knew today was different. He knew he would not get his toy today.

Standing outside the store were a group of storm troopers. Their white armor glistening from the sun that broke through the tree branches. Their guns all held across their chests, waiting for something. A scream was heard from inside the store. "Child, you must stay here. I shall be back shortly" The bothan said as she continued towards the store. The taller of the storm troopers raised his hand to stop the bothan. They talked shortly, Beil not being able to hear what they were saying. Without warning the 5 storm troopers all raised their guns and shot his mother.

"NOOOO!!" He didn't even realize it was coming from his mouth as he slid across the ground to the dead bothan, tears falling down his face.

"Stand up kid! Hands in the air!" The static covered voice of one of the troopers rang in his ears, but Beil didn't move. The closest trooper leaned in and grabbed Beil by the arm, yanking him to his feet. That was the last thing the trooper did. With a speed impossible for a child his size, Beil swung around on the trooper hitting him in the throat, but the force was in his hand. He could feel it even as he watched the trooper's head slam backwards and touch his back. The trooper fell dead, his neck broken. Three of the other troopers aimed, the fourth screaming, "Stop, or we will open fire!" He pushed the comm button on his helmet and Beil could hear him asking for help.

Beil took a step forward, feeling the force overwhelm him. The troopers opened fire, two shots bouncing away from Beil inches from his skin, then striking two others dead. A third shot clipped Beil in the leg and he fell dodging the final shot. Beil cried out in pain swinging his hand up level with the trooper's mask that shot him. A cry of rage was flooded as the lighting from Beil's fingers struck the trooper, killing him.

The fourth trooper ran. But before he could get away, Beil rolled onto his stomach, the hatred and pain pulsing from him. He raised his hand and squeezed. Twenty yards away, the trooper stopped moving and screamed. Townsfolk everywhere looked on in horror as the trooper's armor began to compact, crushing the man inside. The screams finally stopped as a thin, crumpled body fell to the ground. Breathing softly, Beil blacked out, "That will teach you to kill the ones I love." was the last thing he remembered.

"Sir," the computer squeeked, "Sir, we have reached the planet Rishi."

"Thank you computer." Beil sighed, as he woke back from his meditation. Since his first touch of the force, he had done nothing but learn how to make it stronger, and himself in the process. He rubbed his eyes as he stood, placing Gomek's lightsaber into a storage compartment near the pilot seat. Beil looked out the viewport to look at the planet as a smile slid across his face.


End file.
